Cobarde
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Era cobarde por no decir sus sentimientos, pero era aún más cobarde, por querer callarlo para siempre.
1. Umi Ryuuzaki

**Advertencia: **_Los personajes de las Guerreras Mágicas, o Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Cobarde

"_Hikari es preciosa". ¿Qué cosas andas pensando, Umi? _Se recriminó mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; ver a Hikari puliendo su espada, con la mirada puesta en ella, concentrada al máximo y el ceño fruncido, le hacía ver adorable. Incluso, cuando estaba en meditación. ¿Qué le llamó la atención a la guerrera del agua? Tal vez, su carácter decidido y valiente. No por nada, Shidou dominaba el elemento fuego, y llevaba su armadura roja, que es su representación. Cuando estaba molesta o pensativa, Hikari Shidou hacía notar su aura roja, como si planease una estrategia con su elemento.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes, Umi —Le dijo Fuu, despertándola de su trance. Mokona se acomodó en el regazo de la guerrera azul.

Umi Ryuuzaki miro a su otra amiga, y luego posó su mirada en Hikari. Era cobarde, lo sabía. Jamás le diría que la ve de otra manera, y se mantendría con ese pensamiento de "no perder una bonita amistad, por un tonto sentimiento". Aunque eso la matase lentamente, y su corazón dejase de latir por segundo, y luego, las lágrimas salieran para decir todo lo que estaba callando, en el silencio y sin que nadie la viera. Sólo la luna y las estrellas.

—Eres cobarde, Umi —sentenció la guerrera del viento.

—Lo sé —murmuró mientras veía como Hikari blandía la espada contra el viento —. Tú vales demasiado para estar con alguien como yo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno. Esta si que fue una sorpresa que ni yo me esperaba. Me salió prácticamente de la nada, y la escribí. me acorde de unos capítulos en donde Umi siempre estaba pensativa y en ocasiones veía a Hikari.

Espero que les guste, como a mi, al escribirlo. Y si sé, que me salió un poco triste, sin embargo, lo deje fluir, y toda este pequeña historia es nacida desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	2. Fuu Hououji

**Advertencia: **_Los personajes de las Guerreras Mágicas, o Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Fuu Hououji era una chica calmada, y detrás de esos lentes, ocultaba una mirada triste. Ella también sufría por amor. Había dejado en Céfiro a alguien que llegó, no sólo a estimar, sino amarlo. Ferio había sido el único que logró romper en algo aquella barrera que había formado Fuu alrededor de su corazón.

Fuu llevaba tiempo observando a sus amigas como interactuaban: Hikari protegía casi con recelo a Umi; mientras que Umi, buscaba la oportunidad de observar a la guerrera de fuego. Y ella, bueno, ocupaba su mente en actividades para desaparecer la imagen de Ferio, aquel chico que estaba aún en su corazón y que se rehusaba a salir del mismo. Y ella odiaba aquello, porque ambos son de dos mundos diferentes.

"Y en el amor, no existe ni tiempo, ni espacio, ni mundos. Sólo existe, en el Universo."

Y es por eso que Fuu quería a toda costa que Umi declarara sus sentimientos por Hikari, que no tuviera la cobardía como ella la tuvo, de no arriesgarse y decirlo. Ahora, Ferio estaba muerto, y ya no había otra oportunidad para confesiones sentimentales. Umi merecía ser feliz, sea con quien sea, lo merecía.

¿Se puede ser más cobarde que un mismo cobarde?

¿Dónde queda la valentía en el amor?

—¿Cómo supiste de mis sentimientos por Hikari, Fuu? —la curiosidad le pudo más a la guerrera del agua.

—No se necesita ser científico para ver como reaccionas cuando la ves o la tienes cerca de ti, Umi. Tus ojos brillan más, cuando Hikari está a tú alrededor y tú la observas.

—No puedo decirle…

—No seas cobarde. Tal vez, mañana sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Fuu se quedó observando el cielo estrellado en silencio. Umi lo entendió.

Ella había perdido a Ferio por su cobardía de no confesarse. Ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno. Esta si que fue una sorpresa que ni yo me esperaba. No sé de dónde salió, pero salió. Una pequeña continuación al drabble anterior, como para entender cómo es que Fuu sabía de los sentimiento de Umi hacia Hikari.

Espero que les guste, como a mi, al escribirlo. Y si sé, que me salió un poco triste, sin embargo, lo deje fluir, y toda este pequeña historia es nacida desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


	3. Hikaru Shidou

**Advertencia: **_Los personajes de las Guerreras Mágicas, o Magic Knight Rayearth le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

Hikaru llevaba días sin dormir. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a la guerrera del agua, pues Umi era la clase de mujer que cualquiera quisiera tener en su vida. _"Eres cobarde, Hikaru"_, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, y siguió entrenando con su espada, sacando todas sus frustraciones. No, Hikaru no era cobarde. Simplemente decidió dar un paso al costado, y dejar que Umi encontrara a esa persona "especial". La guerrea del fuego era más que valiente, que incluso la llevó a ser admirada por muchos, incluso Presea, maestra de las armas, le tenía esa admiración.

Hikaru estuvo en el velorio de Ferio, y buscó la manera de consolar a Fuu. Sabía que Ferio había sido alguien muy especial en la vida de la guerrera del viento, y que ahora ya no estaba para verla sonreír, y para ver como ella se había convertido en una estupenda madre. Al menos, Ferio Jr., le llenaba ese vacío. ¿Por qué Ferio tuvo que cruzarse y recibir la clavada de la espada de aquel forastero?

Cada detalle de sus momentos los tenía en su memoria de manera viva; nuevamente aparecía la imagen de Umi en su cabeza, y cerró los ojos con violencia. No, Umi no podía estar con ella. Ella merecía alguien mejor, alguien que le diera más estabilidad.

—Hikaru, deberías dejar de ser cobarde.

—No. No puedo. Ella…

—Ella sólo tiene el corazón de una persona. Y esa eres tú.

Hikaru se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras.

¿Se armaría de valor para decirle a Umi lo que siente así la rechace, o se quedaría callada para siempre?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Bueno...

Respondiendo a unos reviews:

1) Esto en sí, no es un fic. Un día me desahogue escribiendo, y me salió así, con los personajes de las guerreras mágicas. Es un drabble, y al final salió siendo una pequeña colección de drabbles.

2) Estos drabbles son un Universo Alterno, es decir, no sigue tan al pie de la letra al anime/manga.

3) Aquí, sí, mató a Ferio y en este último drabble se sabe el cómo murió y que le dejó un hijo a Fuu.

4) Esto se da entre los capítulos 14 y 21 del anime.

Espero haber despejado las dudas.

Me despido, espero que disfruten de la lectura y por favor, dejen un **Review**, me harán una escritora feliz.

Good Bye.

Sayonara.


End file.
